


Get Back

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lol is this even fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Jae just wanted to get back at Wonpil from all the teasing he always gets from him but his plan backfired.Why is Wonpil the one hovering over him now?





	Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short one before I sleep.  
> Goodnight 💙

"What the--" Jae shoves Wonpil's arm away.

The room is suddenly filled with the keyboardist's laughter while Jae, on the other hand, glares at him.

Jae's hanging around Wonpil’s room. Just _the usual_ when he's not playing on the younger's laptop and they have no schedule to attend to. He's lazing around, resting his head on Wonpil's cushion that he loves, when the younger slipped his hand under Jae's shirt making the latter yelp in surprise.

The youngest ones among the group are actually the aggressive ones. Dowoon, although he tends to get shy and turn into a tomato, he also jokes around in a somewhat naughty way. Wonpil, the second youngest, is always the first one to think of such things, too.

Jae recalls that one time when they were asked what Sungjin usually does to relieve stress and Wonpil asked if they could tell rated things. And that one time, _that_ time. Jae sighs. He can never forget _that_ time.

They were on the stage, bowing in front of MyDays. Jae and Wonpil were beside each other, hand in hand. When they straightened up, Wonpil swung his hand towards Jae's crotch. Jae's head flipped to look at him. He was flabbergasted. Although it was swift, Jae was more than a hundred percent sure that a lot of people saw it.

Nothing escapes MyDays' eyes. Especially when it comes to _ship_ interactions. And scanning the crowd-filled place, hands holding cellular phones to record, fansites taking pictures, Jae knew that the world would see that one-second incident.

But the thing is, no matter how embarrassed he was and kind of frustrated, he couldn't actually get mad at the keyboardist. Yeah, sure, he jokes a lot about being annoyed by him, but contrary to what he's fronting, he's very fond of the younger.

Wonpil took his phone beside Jae when he teased him earlier. Now, as Jae takes a peek on the younger, he sees Wonpil hugging his legs against his chest. Damn, he can still feel the shorter's fingers on his skin.

He quietly sighs as he squints his eyes at him. The keyboardist is probably talking with his best friend since Jae keeps on hearing the KakaoTalk's default message tone.

 _I'll get back at you, Snake._ He stealthily sits up and approaches the younger who's sitting near the end of the bed. Jae grabs the keyboardist's arms briskly and pins him down on the mattress.

Wonpil's eyes are staring wide at Jae who's currently hovering over him. He can feel a strong thumping on his chest and his throat going sere.

Jae is piercing Wonpil's eyes, determined to get back at him from all of his naughty teasings. He situates his right hand beside the younger to support his weight and his other hand catches the hem of the younger's shirt.

Wonpil tenses when he feels Jae's touch. The older's fingers softly travel on the younger's abdomen, still darting his eyes on him. Jae's hand continues to go up until it finds rest on the shorter's chest.

"What are you doing, Jae?" Wonpil deadpans after getting back his composure.

Jae arches a brow and the corner of his lips lifts. Wonpil narrows his eyes subtly at the taller, trying to decipher him. As he feels Jae's hand starting to move at the left side of his chest, he grips the older's shirt and shifts their positions. Now, he's the one hovering over the taller.

Wonpil slides his hand inside Jae's shirt but instead of making his fingers crawl on the latter's skin, he situates it on his waist. His thumb caresses the older's stomach before he leans his head down. Jae can feel the shorter's hot breath against his neck and after a moment, his lips are pressed against it. The guitarist abruptly grips the sheet as his toes curl from the shorter's sudden action.

Jae is feeling dizzy and he is just about to absorb the sensation of the younger's lips against him when Wonpil pulls away. His eyes flip and he takes a gulp. Jae relaxes and Wonpil raises a brow and smirks, like what he did earlier when he's the one hovering over the younger.

"Next time, don't challenge me to something you can't win, Jae," Wonpil remarks and gets off from bed, leaving Jae breathless and with a _boner._

Wonpil walks out of the room and proceeds to the bathroom. He leans his back against the door, ruffles his hair before he huffs an air out and looks down on his _hard member._


End file.
